Paralyzing
by BlackButterfly0011
Summary: Deathwing has finally emerged from Deepholm, regaining full strength and ready for a Cataclysmic return to Azeroth. Witnessing countless battles, the worgen couple Sylvie and Remi make their move to join the intriguing Night Elves.Bad summary, read!


Magnificent black wings spread themselves, creating and propelling dust cyclones outward. A muscular, scaled torso revealed itself to the glittering, midnight sky. Grand horns nudging the smoke that fills the sky, a prodigious, colossal, midnight head emerged from underneath the smoke, a pillar of fire erupting from its terrifying jaws. Little by little the powerful dragon named Deathwing appeared, its superior body crushing the stone mountain it was positioned on.

Its forceful glare sent the petite goblins scuttling to the charred vale, followed by the dwarves of honor. With one fatal sweep of his talons, Deathwing exterminated half the draenei race, along with the majority of the night elves. As Deathwing took a step, another race disappeared from the face of Azeroth, eventually wiping out the intelligent life forms completely.

When there were only a few hundred species left, Deathwing bellowed into the freezing downpour that started. Funnels of fire exploded from the petrifying jaws of the dragon, efficiently burning the world to a crisp.

A scaled creature scurried along the ground, carefully blending itself with its surroundings. It lifted its green head, surveying the land before it. "My my..Deathwing has certainly destroyed Stonetalon Mountain..not that it wasn't already destroyed.." A squeaky voice murmured. Sliding along the ground he barely dodges an arcane bolt sent by a gnome mage in a frenzy, who was aiming at the tauren shaman nearby.

The sneaky creature let out a pathetic squeak as it was lifted off the ground by monstrous hands or paws. Golden orbs stared into navy blue spheres, the goblins body shaking violently from fear. "Why look at this, Sylvie. A snack! Didn't your kind go extinct, scaly?" A deep voice growled.

Light foot steps crunched behind the wolf-man. A feminine wolf-woman pranced up behind the male, eyeing the specimen he was holding. Her neutral voice resounding around the barren land, "Remi! He looks so delicious, I can bake him if you want." His soft chuckle made the goblin cringe with fear. "Do whatever you want Sylvie, we don't have long before we have to move on again."

Sylvie's eyes downcast, remembering all the screams and bloodshed when that arrogant dragon decided to kill her family. A single tear escaped her right eye, a furry hand coming up to wipe it away, which surprisingly wasn't hers. "There there.. we'll make it to Darnassus soon..together." She smiled slightly, lifting her head level with his.

"Thank you Remi, I don't know what would've happened if you didn't pull me out of the cave." Her eyes lightened as she cast fortitude on her companion, careful she didn't accidentally place it on her next meal. She cast it on herself before lightly prodding the goblins stomach, earning a squeal of surprise from the tiny fellow.

Remi stretched the goblin out, letting Sylvie cast a sleep spell on the poor creature. When the goblin stopped squirming he set it down, stepping back to let Sylvie get to work. She immediately started with putting him over an open fire.

She recast the sleep spell again, setting about to cutting the scales off. She ignored all other sounds and focused on her work. The goblin's finger twitched, then a moan escaped his mouth. She gasped and quickly cast her sleep spell, making sure it stayed on. A tumbling feeling in her stomach told her to get to a tree.

She puked.

Sylvie leaned against the single tree, sucking in deep gulps of air. Remi circled around to the other side of the tree, making sure to avoid her puke. "Everything alright?" He asked concerned. She squeezed her eyes tightly, rubbing her forehead, "Yes..I just..had a bad moment.."

She sighed and slowly turned around, staring straight into Remi. "You need to get some rest. You look exhausted." She walked past him, letting a hand slide up his shoulder and gently slide off. He sighed, turning on his heel to follow her. No matter what she said he would never let her be up alone, he couldn't forgive himself if something happened to her.

She finished her task, efficiently burning the meat to tender venison. Remi breathed in deeply, swallowing saliva that started forming in his mouth. She giggled knowingly and tossed him a slice. He caught it in his mouth and gulped it down, while she calmly devoured hers.

Remi narrowed his eyes at Sylvie, who was yawning and stretching behind the fire. She looked up to him, her sapphire eyes shimmering behind the firelight. He saw her soft grey fur glow. Remi shook his head, looking back down at her. No, no glowing fur.

She yawned again and scampered to the small cave they made. Sylvie cuddled against the wall, knowing she wasn't going to make any warmth. A shiver shot down her spine as the wind sharply blew through the cave. Remi frowned, thinking of making a deer hide blanket for her. Or just settling behind her to keep her out of the cold.

He opted for option two. Sighing, he sprinted over to her and lay down, earning a yelp of surprise and a sharp jab in the side. He growled at her and she turned over to growl back. Only to twist her face smack into his. Their furry heads turned bright white, her eyes traveling down to their locked snouts.

She pulled away, "Um..sorry.." She muttered. She rolled over and pulled her legs into the silver-thread dress she wore. Her arms pulled themselves in and she wound herself in a tight ball. Sighing uncomfortably she tried to go to sleep.

A few minutes later she felt warmth along her back, which perked her need for heat, so she rolled over to get closer to it. She sighed again, this time contentedly. Tightening her ball position, she cuddled as closely to the warmth as possible.

Meanwhile the warmth's furry head was bleach white.


End file.
